Phanniversary
by PhanPheels
Summary: It's Dan and Phil's one month anniversary. Enough said.


It was Dan and Phil's one month anniversary of finally confessing their love for one another. The two boys both knew that tonight would be filled with not only romance but passion and steaminess. They were prepared for whatever was too come. Dan was in his room on his laptop replying to a couple of fan's tweets before there was a knock on his bedroom door and the smell of fruit coming from outside his door. He smirked too himself before walking to his door and slowly opening it up revealing a half-naked Phil wearing just a tie and boxers while holding a plate of hot fudge and large strawberries. The sight of Phil turned Dan on so much, as soon as he saw his boyfriend his penis immediately hardened and shot straight up in his gym shorts revealing an amazing sight too Phil.

"My, my, my Dan Howell" Phil said in his husky voice walking into Dan's room backing Dan up into his bed. Dan moaned lowly earning a growl from Phil who had placed the plate of fudge and strawberries on Dan's end table. Phil smirked and straddles Dan's lap beginning to grind against his gym-short covered erection. Dan moaned a little bit louder and tugged on Phil's silky-black tie. Phil unraveled his tie and began to wrap it around Dan's eyes. Dan bit his bottom lip as his member twitched on its own, yearning for Phil to fuck him already.

Phil grabbed one of the strawberries and dipped it into the fudge, he trailed the strawberry across Dan's plump lips as Dan's tongue peaked out from his lips and wraps itself around the strawberry sucking the chocolate off of it. Phil became hard and moaned as he watched Dan play with the strawberry. Phil started grinding himself against Dan, moaning loudly.

"Fuck Phil, I want you right now" Dan groaned in pain and pleasure, wanting – no needing Phil right here, right now. Phil licked his lips and pressed them too Dan's chocolate covered one's licking the access chocolate off of his partner's wet lips.

Phil removed his boxer's and was left naked on top of Dan. Dan laughed deviously and flipped them over so Dan was now on top of Phil. "Thought you could get your way with me tonight baby? You thought wrong love" Dan said removing the tie from his eyes and tossing it across the room. He grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in fudge, dragging it down Phil's naked body. First he started with his neck and collarbone, slowly and teasingly making his way towards Phil's hardened nipples and circling the strawberry around them earning loud moans from Phil's mouth. Dan was becoming even more horny by the second, starving for Phil's taste.

Dan finally reached Phil's sweet spot, his hardened erection. He rubbed it on the tip of his penis gathering up the pre-cum Phil was sporting. Dan put the strawberry in his mouth and licked the pre-cum off and moaning at the taste. "You taste so damn delicious" Dan smiled and threw the half eaten Strawberry on the ground, giving zero fucks at this point and just wanting too fuck Phil until he was raw and red.

Dan threw his shirt and shorts off leaving himself in boxers. Phil rubbed his hand up and down his boxer-clad erection making Dan groan and curse Phil's name. Phil chuckled too himself enjoying the facial expressions Dan was making from the pleasure. Dan was fed up and threw his boxers on the ground. Phil flipped them over once more and began to stroke Dan's penis.

Dan's back arched immediately against Phil's touch. "Fuck Phil!" he groaned. Phil smirked and attached his lips to Dan's erection. He wrapped his wet, plump lips around the head of Dan's dick and stabbed his tongue into the slit of it. Dan gasped and moaned loudly, grabbing onto his bed sheets for support. Phil started stroking Dan's shaft slowly, and painfully. Dan begged and pleaded with his brown eyes for Phil too go faster, but Phil did not comply making Dan growl in pain from the teasing.

"You're about to pay for the bad things you've just done you naughty boy" Dan grabbing onto Phil's dick and stroking it slowly. He kept this going, and just when Phil was about to cum he pulled his hand away and smirked at Phil.

"That's it" Phil said slamming himself into Dan, earning the loudest moan Dan had ever made. They groaned and growled in sync and Phil pounded in and out of Dan, only the sound of their pleasured moans and skin slapping against each other was heard. Phil pressed his body against Dan's as he thrusted in and out of Dan.

"Fuck Phil make me cum hard!" Dan screamed. Phil groaned in pleasure as Dan screamed Phil's name repeatedly. "God damn" Phil grunted as Dan clawed at Phil's back. Phil came in pain and pleasure, but kept going trying to get Dan too cum as well.

Dan finally came just after Phil did, panting and out of breath. Phil's thrusts came to a stop as he collapsed on top of Dan. Dan wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his forehead repeatedly. "I love you Phil Lester, thank you for an amazing night" he said. Phil blushed and kissed his companion. "I love you just as much Dan Howell, forever and always" Phil responded.

"Forever and always seems like a long time" Dan said sighing, sarcastically of course. "Let's make it even longer" Phil said cuddling up to Dan and kissing his chest before drifting off to a pleasurable and content sleep. The two shared a love for each other no other could relate to, best friends and lovers.


End file.
